Once Turned, Twice Shy
by Wynter is Coming
Summary: It's been three weeks since the Battle of New York, and Tony and the rest of the team are finally able to relax. Until Loki escapes and turns Tony into a girl! Tony now has to face the hardships of being a female, and the heartbreak of falling in love with a billionaire, philanthropist, play-boy better known as Bruce Wayne.


**A/N: THIS IS NOT CONNECTED TO ANY OF MY PREVIOUS UNIVERSES! I was just letting my over-active imagination get the better of me and this was the outcome... I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY! I don't know ANYTHING! Just this idea. This Universe will be called... The Iron Knight! You'll find out why soon :P  
**

Tony was in his lab located in the Avengers Tower, polishing pieces of his suit to the point that they were like colored mirrors. He paused to stretch his cramping arm, wincing as his elbow popped in the process.

He stood and arched his back, feeling his back stretch to the point where it was almost painful. A soft thud, like a footstep, echoed through the room. Tony turned towards the sound, expecting to see Steve or Pepper.

Tony's eyes widened as Loki stepped out of the shadows. "What..? How..?" Tony stammered, stepping backwards, knocking into one of his work tables. "You really think they could keep me locked away?" Loki laughed, his green eyes glinted in the florescent lights.

Tony looked around, trying to find an escape route. "Don't even think about it Anthony, you won't escape me this time." Loki said in a low voice, pulling something out of some hidden pocket in his armor. "I don't call you throwing me out of my window, escaping you." Tony said nervously.

Loki stepped closer, mischief and hate glittered dangerously in his eyes. "Stay the hell away from me!" Tony snapped, holding up his hand in warning, sing his other hand to press down on his emergency button.

Loki smirked and uncorked a small bottle, the aroma of nutmeg and some flowers drifted into Tony's nostrils, causing him to sneeze. Loki kept walking forward until he was a couple feet away from Tony. In the distance, you could hear a warning bell of sorts. "I should have known you would have sent a warning to your friends." Loki snarled, mostly to himself.

Tony let out a small breath of relief as he heard Steve's muffled voice. "You won't have a chance in hell when they get down here." Tony stated, glaring at Loki. Loki smirked and shook his head. "Oh Anthony, I'm not staying for long."

Tony creased his brow and didn't realize what Loki's plan was until it was to late. Loki threw his hand forward, the contents in the bottle, a reddish liquid, spilled out unto Tony's face and chest.

Tony coughed and gagged as the sickly, sweet scent clogged his nose and his mind. He wanted to drift into a deep sleep. He fell to the ground, his vision blurring until he slipped into the blackness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve ran downstairs and looked around, nothing looked out of place, but Tony was no where to be found. "Tony? Where are you?" Steve called, signaling to the team to wait.

He cautiously walked around, looking for any clues as to why Tony would use the emergency button. "This better not be a joke Tony, or you'll regret it. You woke Nay up from a needed nap." Steve warned.

Steve stopped when he heard movement. "Tony?" He said slowly, uncertain of himself. "Steve?" A high pitched voice asked. "Are you messing with the helium again?" Steve asked, but wished he hadn't when he saw what lay in store.

A young lady, with long, sweeping dark brown hair and big doe like eyes stared up at Steve. "What the hell happened to me?" She asked, her tone sounded like Tony, but she couldn't be.

"Tony? What..? How...? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?" He finally yelled, running his hands through his blonde hair. Tony frowned, scrunching up her nose. _Crap, I actually think that's cute. _Steve thought as he watched her.

"Loki happened, he tossed some stupid potion on me." Tony said, shakily standing up. "Will I be like this forever?' She whispered, looking scared. "No, I won't let you." Steve promised. _I hope. _


End file.
